


Storms are coming

by sorb_aucup



Series: Stormlight snippets [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup
Summary: Drabbles about the spren. English version, WoK & WoR time.
Series: Stormlight snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sorb_aucup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorb_aucup/pseuds/sorb_aucup). Log in to view. 



Syl

1  
Live, live, live. He is screaming because he wants to live.  
He's burning life into the other barren men. They shine again.  
But he is not glowing enough now. He tears soon, and that is strange with humans, because when they tear, there is only a dead pile of flesh left.

Kaladin hasn't torn for all this time because other people have protected him. He protects back. He bends, he doesn't tear.  
But now his strength is leaving him. It vibrates, attracts her, needs her. Her father's angry, but she has to protect this one, this him, to live herself.  
She's finally found him.

2  
"Roshone destroyed my father. Moash's parents died a cruel death, forgotten because they were unimportant dark-eyes. The Light Eyes take and destroy, and the King is weak. Is it not protection to kill him and put Dalinar on the throne?"  
Syl understands that this is about pain, and justice and revenge. But she has nothing to do with that. That's the job of other spren. She found Kaladin because he was like the brightest spot of light in the storm, but now his light is getting weaker and weaker. And if he becomes too dark, will she not be able to see him anymore?

3  
The connection is dead, dead, broken. She didn't realize it until it was too late.  
He's gonna die. Tear.  
She will become paler and paler, like his oaths, and when he is gone, she too will have disappeared, floating with the wind, spiritless.  
Better she fades for good and he can go on.  
She will feel him when his oath lives again.  
It hurts to tear; it hurts to burst apart. It hurts so much, but it hurts even more to feel his despair.  
He falls over the edge, his mouth half open to scream, she no longer sees him.  
Broken, but she can still hear him.  
"Syl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pattern

"You won't kill your own daughter!"  
"It is this world that they threaten!"  
Untruths. Lies?  
Threat. Buzz. Life before death. The girl wants to live.  
Her hand is around him, pulse from her skin vibrating inside him for the very first time.  
She kills the mother.  
The father vibrates much weaker when he throws him away.

He speaks things that are not true. Words. Hard to understand.  
She's not saying anything. Things disappear inside her, shift, form patterns. She becomes different. Becomes different layers that vibrate.  
Screaming words, silence. Hmm. Both truths that are false, but all pronounced like truths.  
Lies?

***

Wyndle

The journey to life, to that which grows and becomes, has found its destination.  
"Ha ha, gotcha!" A pair of hands grab him. Then, a piercing scream. "This! What is that, what are you? Are you following me? Is that a face...?"  
"I," he snorts in disgust, first words on this side "I am a growth spren coming to you to..."  
"Ahh uhh ohh, it talks... What are you? What can you do? Anyone want to buy you? Can you do anything?"  
"....You and I are goning to form a bond!"  
"That means you belong to me now?"  
"You have been chosen..."  
"Uh-huh? And what do you do? Are you useful, or do you do something, or are you just pretty to look at?"  
"A bond is formed between us," he begins with dignity. "that will lead to us both gaining life from each other and changing this world."  
"Uhh. That sounds exhausting. So, you can talk, you live in plants and you crawl? Are you a ghost?"  
This situation is unbelievable, as is this girl, and this conversation.  
"No, I said I was a spren?"  
"What the hell is this?" One more scream. "Are you a voidbringer, yes? Ohhh yeah, It's creepy, it haunts you, it talks weird? 'Bringer of the Void', huh? I caught a Voidbringer. So what can you do?"  
Unbelievable.

***

Stormfather

Dalinar Kholi STILL stands upright on the tower as if his kind did not stand for all this.  
WHAT DOES HE DARE!  
Well, he cannot disobey.  
This person has raised his face and he stands firm where he is - just fear of an end in his features, without fear of judgment. Of what he might find within himself. How fragile his world can be.  
He grumbles  
WELL. IF YOUR PATH DESTROYS YOU, I WILL BE RID OF YOU, HUMAN. IF NOT ... Unimportant. None of them will ever prove worthy.  
"THEN GO, BONDSMITH. LEAD THEM INTO DESOLATION."

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel the hype for Rythm of war slowly rising in my heart. Have some old drabbles, finally translated by me. Feel free to point out weird stuff. These snippets were drabbles respecting the 100 words rule in the original. They are not anymore.


End file.
